Oasiz's Map Documentation/Changelog
The following is directly imported from the original document: CHANGELOG: (Or more like my personal rantbox as I struggle with motivation) VERSION 0.40 ++ 10.2.2011 ++ 0.40 10.2.2011 - As a round number is always more nicer than non-round.. DOCUMENTATION IS OFFICIALLY DONE! Last map was 'zoo_weapon' from the root and time is 2:07 (that is 2.07am for you silly people)  What a project this has been, spanning from over two years.  I am happy that this over though, but a bit sad now that I know almost everything that the leaked HL2 content has to offer, It's a lot. Now that you are reading this far, let's calculate some work time.  approx. 40 sessions, each lasting at least an hour.. That is.. over 140 hours easily. Sometimes I only had motivation for a few maps but sometimes I had a sudden burst of motivation, that meant that I could do this stuff 4-5 hours straight. This whole browse-trough ended up being more of a personal curiosity for the most part. I still wish that people will find this useful when they don't really want to go trough all the cryptic filenames to find specific stuff. Anyway, Off to update the top-section of this document. ++ 0.39 10.2.2011 - More work with the roof folder - Discovered that formatting blew at places, fixed. ++ 0.38 9.2.2011 - /vert/ done. - ALL Folders done! - Root folder is up! ++ 0.37 7.2.2011 - /wedge/ done. - Started on /vert/ ++ 0.36 25.1.2011 - Started on /wedge/ ++ 0.35 20.1.2011 - Sawyer my man, let's go for a beer someday.  - Do you look anything like Sawyer from Lost? - Update: 19:52 and by the way, I am done with you. - I am on fire baby, - /streetwars/ done. - /Test/ done. - /tom/ done. - /tri/ done. ++ 0.34 19.1.2011 - Sawyer sawyer, how many times did you re-design depot.. ++ 0.33 18.1.2011 - More work on /sawyer/ ++ 0.32 17.1.2011 - Started /sawyer/ ++ 0.31 16.1.2011 - Rest of /randy/ ++ 0.30 7.1.2011 - Small fixes here and there, should continue this again soon'ish. ++ 0.29 29.12.2010 - opened the file, had a look around, got depressed and closed. - But hey, I am up to 0.29 now! ++ 0.28 28.6.2010 - work on /randy/ ++ 0.27 30.5.2010 (1030 maps done, Fuck yeah!!) - /prefabs/ done - /prototypes/ done - Started on /randy/ ++ 0.26 xx - xx - done up to /prefabs ++ 0.25 21.4.2010 ++ 0.25 22.4.2010 - /marc/ done ++ 0.24 20.4.2010 - /marc/ started ++ 0.23 25.3.2010 - /jweier/ done - /lars/ done - /laura/ done ++ 0.22 23.3.2010 - /justin/ done - /jweier/ started. ++ 0.21 9.3.2010 - jf-roof8b done (Haven't I been active lately) ++ 0.20 8.3.2010 - d1_town_01c to jf-roof7 ++ 0.19 3.3.2010 - /john/ done - /justin/ started.  - Up to 'd1_town_01' ++ 0.18 25.2.2010 - 26.2.2010 (Yes, I've been lazy lately, 65816 asm is fun) Continued where I left off. - Up to vert_03_010, will tidy this up later on. (It's been weeks, you liar!) ++ 0.17 2.2.2010 - /john/canals/ done - /john/city17/d1_garage_01/ done - /john/city17/d1_garage_02 done - /jogn/city17/d1_terminal_01/ started ++ 0.16 30.1.2010 - /john/ root done - /john/ai_testmaps/ done ++ 0.15b 29.1.2010 - Opened this file and did nothing besides adding this date as a placeholder. ++ 0.15 27.1.2010 More work for you sock cookers ! Some of these have no maps. - /david/ done - /deep/ done - /demo/ done - /dev/ done - /e3_hydra/ done - /e3_lab/ done - /e3_phystown/ done - /e3_techdemo/ done - /entity examples/ done - /eric/ done - /gary/ done - /grimm/ done - /hl1_hazard/ done - /horia/ done - /hyper/ done - /Jake/ done - /jeff/ done - /john/ started - c17_01_56 done ++ 0.14b 17.1.2010 - Formatting changes ++ 0.14 13.1.2010 - /dave/ motherfucking done ! ++ 0.13 12.1.2010 - 13.1.2010 - root of /dave/ done. - /dave/compile_versions/ started ++ 0.12 11.1.2010 - 12.1.2010 - /d2_coastline/ done - /d3_borealis/ done - /dario/ done - /dave/ started - airex_0102 to d1_tempcanals_02 ++ 0.11 11.1.2010 - /bill/ done - /cclee/ done (ok ok, it was empty) - /c17/ done - /charlie/ done - /d1_town/ done - /d1_trainstation/ done ++ 0.10 9.1.2010 - 10.1.2010 - /auto_combile/ done ++ 0.09 9.1.2010 - I lied, that wasn't all of /aaron/ after all. - /auto_compile/ almost done! ++ 0.08 8.1.2010 - 9.1.2010 - rest of /aaron/.. ++ 0.07 7.1.2010 - 8.1.2010 - rock_forms05 to zombie_town02 (Aaron root comleted !! now for the subfolders and the rest) ++ 0.06 6.1.2010 - 7.1.2010 - canals_03_01 to rock_caves01 ++ 0.05 6.1.2010 - c17_plaza01 to canals_02_11 ++ 0.04 5.1.2010 - I got insane and wanted to complete this. - c17_03_08 to c17_old07 - Corrected some old mistakes ++ 0.03 28.12.2009 - Formatted text for RTF and corrected some mistakes ++ 0.02 ~ Jan 2009 - Added more stuff from /aaron ++ First release ~ Dec 2008 - Started work on this 'thing' - Started from /aaron/